Meant to Last
by XxChidorixX
Summary: Junpei's point of view on Chidori's death.After her death he wonders if their love will ever last.   I even used some of the dialouge from the game.  Repost.


Disclaimer: I do not own Persona 3 or any of the characters.

Meant to Last

_*Bang*_

**That was all I needed to hear. I knew from that one sound; that I would never get to see her beautiful face again. I will never again get to hear her soft, clear voice.**

**My life was gone.**

**In these last seconds I have never felt so empty inside. **

**If only I could confess my love for her. **

**I fell to my knees on the cold, damp floor. My eyes slowly closed.**

**If only I could see those big, brown eyes once more.**

**~…~**

**The first thing I see is a white ceiling.**

**The first thing I feel is a hard mattress, and a soft pillow underneath my head.**

**The first thing I hear is my heart pounding.**

**Am I in a hospital?**

**How did I survive?**

**Suddenly I hear her sweet voice.**

"**I'm so happy you're awake," she says.**

**Her face had joy written all over it.**

**I listened to her talk; all my concentration was set on her.**

"**I realized what I wanted."**

"**And what is that"? I asked.**

"**I…I want to be with you Junpei, Forever." I couldn't help but blush as she said those words. Tears welled up at the corner of my eyes. I finally knew that she was feeling what I was feeling.**

"**I want to be with you, too," I confessed.**

**She starts to talk again. She tells me that our relationship will never last, because she knew the day she was going to perish. How could one stay sane; when they know the day they would take their last breath? **

**She whispered those confusing words to me.**

"**That's why this is how it should be. 'You can't die here Junpei." **

**Now I was confused. I thought I was safe. I thought my life was out of danger. I'm already alive, right?**

**And now I couldn't help, but think that may be… just may be everything was going to end in disaster.**

**~…~**

**I was shrouded in darkness; until I opened my eyes. **

**The moon was tainted green; proving to me that I was still in the dark hour, at Tartarus, lying on the cold, wet ground.**

**I looked around, and noticed Strega, and my own team staring at me. But how could I not notice my beautiful Chidori who had a shiny, gold aura glowing around her. **

**She looked like an angel sent from a god.**

**I realized she was healing me from my gun-shot wounds.**

**I heard my friends shouting my name; they all sounded amazed that I was able to live. They kept shouting wonderful things about her magnificent power. All I could do was smile as I listened to them, until I heard Fuuka say the most dreadful things.**

"**In order to revive a person she must…" She couldn't even finish her sentence, because suddenly Chidori collapsed. I caught her before her head could touch the ground. Her long, flowing red hair draped the floor, as she looked at me.**

**Once again I could hear her voice. She told me that her spirit will live inside of me, and we would be together forever. I didn't understand what she was trying to tell me. She wanted to protect me; just how I wanted to protect her.**

**Then I realized what was going on.**

**Our fingers intertwined, as her jaded eyes met mines.**

"**I love you…Junpei," she said as the life faded from her eyes.**

**Her hand left mine, as it fell to the ground.**

**Chidori, please answer me!" I yelled.**

**Tears ran down my cheeks. **

**After all we've been through together it ended with the love of my life dying.**

**~…~**

**I left Chidori on the ground, after my fight with Takaya was done.**

**As I walked back to the dorm with the rest of the team I heard Minato talking to himself.**

"**May be their love was **_**never meant to last.**_**" He muttered.**

**How dare he say that! He knows nothing about the love me and Chidori shared.**__

**I decided to stay quiet, and watch my tear drops hit the ground.**

**But may be Minato was correct. May be our love is gone.**

**~…~**

**A week has passed, and Minato's words still rung in my head.**

"_**May be their love was never meant to last."**_

**I had Chidori's sketch book sitting on my bed. I couldn't bear to look at it. Her sketches only intensified the pain.**

**I was sitting on the bed, while staring at the wall. My hand started moving to the left, so I can reach for the razor on my bed side table. I let the blade rest on my wrist.**

**Memories started to flash before my eyes.**

_Blood flowed from her wrist..._

" _Chidori! " I yelled. "Why are you bleeding?"_

_She does it to herself, Akihiko explained._

_My eye grew wide. She does this to herself?_

**~…~**

**Tears flowed from my eyes. I watched the blade glint in the light. I pushed it hard against my wrist, and watched the blood flow from the wound.**

**The blood dripped unto my pants, and bed sheets.**

**Now I can see why she does this. It dulls the mental pain.**

**A few minutes later I looked at my wrist, and noticed the slash was gone.**

**It's gone! How is that possible? **

**Then I realized her spirit healed me. Chidori was still with me… She's the one who game me this life, and I won't waste it.**

**Minato was wrong.**

**Her love, and my love was **_meant to last._

**Authors Note: **

**Thank you, for reading my one is actually my first story…**

**Please review…**


End file.
